Changes of Time
by Arynnl
Summary: In the gang's Junior year, lots of things have changed. Arnold's about to find that out when he comes back but is he ready to deal with the changes? Different Helga pairing!
1. Ahhh real monsters was a good cartoon i...

A young girl walked into the school on the blustery November morning; although she was in a large crowd, she stood out. Her long curly blonde hair was trailing down her back, and she wore a gray flannel fisherman's hat on her head. A long jacket which she lovingly referred to as her "ugly coat", which was a cranberry and beige plaid, covered her straight gray skirt that came to her lower thigh, and a striped sweater in various shades of red. Although she broke a thousand fashion rules a day, such as the stripes with plaid, Helga Pataki was the most fashionable and popular girl that her public high school had ever seen. As she entered the building she was approached by her two best friends, Phoebe Hyerdahl and Rhonda Lloyd. Yes, this girl was something special.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
Things had changed quite a bit since fourth grade. For example, Arnold and his grandparents had moved out of the boarding house when Arnold's map had helped them to find Arnold's parents, now they were somewhere in South America. Arnold had started writing everyone letters but as he wandered through jungles and mountains, the weekly letters had changed into a bimonthly occurence until they had stopped. Nothing had happened to Arnold, it was just that he was so busy from traipsing around the jungle with his parents that he didn't have the time to write. The Sunset Arms hadn't been closed, instead Phil had sold the business to Lila's father. Both parent and daughter were a delight to the boarding house, but the boarders still missed Arnold, Phil and Gertie.  
  
However, that wasn't all that had changed in Hillside; after Arnold had left, the usual gang had all undergone many changes as they hit puberty. Who would've known that Rhonda and Helga would become best friends in the eighth grade? Who would've known that Harold, Sid, Gerald, Stinky, and Curly would grow up to be the most handsome guys in their grade with the exception of Iggy of course. Now, in their junior year in high school, Arnold was about to come back, and no one knew about it.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
Helga slunk into the classroom, in a way that made even the most oblivious boy notice her, chatting with Phoebe and Rhonda about her new car when Harold blocked her way. Harold had shot up to be 6'2" in the sixth grade, and all of his body fat had gone with it. He was now a cute football player, with an obvious crush on Rhonda.   
"Hey Rhonda, how was your weekend?"  
Rhonda smiled flirtily, and took his arm as she walked to her desk, "It was great, Harold and yours...?" She threw a wink back at Helga and Phoebe, who laughed at each other before sitting down in the front of the class.  
  
That was an unusual aspect of their friendship, they were cool, popular, pretty and smart! They all got the best grades but they also loved to party. Often after a long study session, they would go off to a party to relax. It wasn't a party if Helga, Rhonda, and Phoebe didn't show up.  
  
Their first class was Biology and their teacher's name was Ms. Shavone, who was possibly the corniest person on the planet. She started the class off saying,  
"Congratulations to Rhonda and Phoebe for getting the highest grades on last week's test. 104, the new record high score. Don't worry Helga, you got 102, you missed one of the bonus questions..."  
Helga mock-glared at Rhonda, mouthing the words, 'Old Betsy'; Rhonda stuck out her tongue before resuming her conversation with Sid and Harold.  
Phoebe looked over her glasses, smiling evilly, "Maybe if you hadn't been exchanging saliva with -"  
Helga clapped her hand over Phoebe's mouth, "Shh! Don't jinx it, I really like him. I don't want things to get messed up!"  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and retorted, "Helga, you've been going out with him for a month, its practically on the Headline News!"  
Helga smiled to herself and doodled in her notebook as Ms. Shavone started another crossword puzzle.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Helga donned her jacket as she lounged in front of the school building and lit up a Marb. She took a long drag and exhaled slowly as the sound of an approaching motorcycle roared into the windy afternoon. She should be eating lunch but she felt like having some nicotine so here she was. The motorcycle was visible now, a gleaming black Harley, it pulled up on the curb right next to her but she didn't seem to notice. The rider addressed her saying, "You know those things can kill you." Helga glanced at the newcomer from the corner of her eye, and took a long exaggerated pull before responding "You know those things can kill you." and nodded towards the motorcycle. The biker laughed before unbuckling the strap underneath his chin. Helga extinguished her cigarette and ran to him, hugging him tightly to her. He embraced her with equal warmth, and she pushed his helmet off, where it fell to the ground unnoticed as the two kissed passionately. Finally they broke apart, breathless when the biker said, "Hey girlie, want a ride?" Helga smiled replying, "Of course Gerald, you *are* my lover-boy after all!" Gerald Johansen grinned before tossing her a helmet. Soon afterwards the sound of a motorcycle was heard tearing off into the distance.   
  
From their place at the girl's bathroom window, Rhonda and Phoebe smiled and gave each other a high five, and went back to lunch.   
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Ooooh! Funky pairing! I didn't ever really think about this pairing before, but I really like it. Who'dve thunk it! @_@  
  
-Arynnl  
  
p.s. I don't own hey arnold or its characters  
i keep forgetting that 


	2. I also really liked David the Gnome even...

-_-_-_-  
  
They treated themselves to a picnic lunch in the park. Gerald knew Helga liked spontaneous things, so he was glad that he had found her outside the school intstead of in it.   
  
Now they sat cuddling on the small hill they had chosen. Gerald was watching Helga intently as they lay in a comfortable silence. They had become friends in eighth grade and eventually Helga asked Gerald to the movies in the summer before eleventh grade. She had changed so much since fourth grade, but seven years can do that to you. As time passed Helga, like all girls, had become more interested in her looks though she said to her friends Phoebe and Rhonda that the 'beautifying' as they called it, was more for herself than any guy. Around the start of seventh grade the unibrow had gone, and she had developed some curves that summer so in eighth grade she had found herself getting more and more attention from her male classmates. She was somewhat tall now, around 5'6" and thin. Her hair had curled up from some recessive gene on Miriam's side of the family in ninth and it set off her face perfectly. What had changed more than anything was her attitude. She had figured out that it wasn't such a big deal if she had had a crush on Arnold, and almost everyone knew anyway. Gerald chuckled at the memory of when she had fought tooth and claw every day in fourth grade while stroking her curly mane.   
  
Helga looked up and smirked, "What are you laughing at?"  
  
He met her eyes as he answered, "Nothing 'Madam Fortress Mommy', just some memories."  
  
Helga's eyes danced as replied, "Oh really, 'tall hair boy'?"  
  
Gerald held her closer and smiled, "Yeah really."  
  
Calling Gerald 'tall hair boy', was something of a misnomer as Gerald hadn't had tall hair since seventh grade. Now he wore it in somewhat tight curls as it was naturally. He had smooth golden brown skin and was tall yet muscley, at 6 foot even. He played for the basketball team, and was still trying to get Helga to quit soccer and join the cheerleading squad.   
  
The time passed and soon they had to go back to the high school. Helga kissed Gerald again before getting off the bike in front of their school.   
  
"You should've stayed home Gerald. You're sick. And if I get mono because of you and have to quit the soccer team you'd better get used to wanking off by yourself because I won't be doing it for you."  
  
Gerald shrugged expressively, "Relax, girl. Its not mono, my mom's just overreacting. I haven't been sleeping too well lately..."  
  
Helga struck a seductive pose with the bus stop pole, "Could it have anything to do with this?"  
  
Gerald laughed and swept her up into a hug before she went in.  
  
He boarded his motorcycle and going home. His mom was probably back from the store and would she have a mouthful for Gerald being out of bed!  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Neither Helga or Gerald knew that while they had been feeding each other, Arnold had been boarding a plane with his parents and grandparents. Phil and Gertie had reached the healthy age of 88 and were still alive and well. In fact, Phil was still extremely healthy and Gertie still slightly mad. Arnold's parents had decided that it was important for Phil and Gertie to be living somewhere comfortable and for Arnold to go to college in America. So they had hopped on a plane bound for Seattle and said goodbye to the Green Eyed People the last time. Now Arnold was looking out the window, and wondering what had changed while had gone, or rather who. He had been sent an eighth grade year book of his old classmates by Gerald. He was currently contemplating it.   
  
He noticed Iggy and Phoebe were standing very close together and Phoebe looked slightly pink. He smiled at that, he'd always thought Phoebe was carrying a torch for Gerald. He grimaced at the slang he'd picked up from his grandparents. The pages were worn and dirty and the ink ran on some pages. It had obviously been read a lot. Arnold carefully flipped through, a slight twinge of guilt tweaked his conscience; he felt bad about losing touch with everyone, Gerald especially. He supposed he'd have to make it up to them when he got there. He stopped at one particular picture in which Helga was holding Gerald in a choke hold, and giving him bunny ears. Neither Helga nor Gerald were looking at the camera, rather their eyes were focused on each other while identical grins covered their faces. If someone was to tell him in fourth grade that seemingly Helga and Gerald would become good friends later he would have called them crazy.   
  
That was the effect time had, he supposed. Now that it would only be a fifteen hour plane ride ane he'd be home sweet home. Arnold hadn't told his parents or grandparents this but he was looking forward to his return to civilization more than they knew. Sure, it had been fun and educational trekking through the jungles as one family, and it had been exciting when they had to make a bridge out of palm fronds and vines over a rushing river thousands of feet below, but sometimes he missed the little luxuries of warm water, electricity, and definite shelter for when it rains. The makeshift huts were just what they sounded like makeshift. He also wanted to see two people in particular: Helga and Gerald.  
  
He really missed Gerald. They had been through all those adventures together in the short years of their friendship. He sometimes wondered if Gerald would still be his best friend when he came back. He hoped so. He didn't see how he would be able to come back and fit in if Gerald wasn't at his side like usual.   
  
Then again, there was Helga. Helga had been cruel, selfish, rude and annoying when he had known her, but he had seen past that sometimes. He knew that inside was a scared girl trying to get out. He grinned remembering the phrase, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." He really looked forward to seeing Helga again. He missed her so much it hurt sometimes, and he could tell by the eighth grade yearbook that she had taken off the mask she had worn for so long.   
He wished that he could have been there to see the beautiful person he knew was there.  
  
Checking his watch for the third time in the past ten minutes he noted, 'only fourteen hours and twenty minutes till home'.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Rhonda and Phoebe were waiting for Helga by the doors, twin smiles gracing their lightly glossed lips adn anticipation was easily read on their faces. Helga smirked and walked right past them, as though they weren't there. She lightly commented,   
  
"Oh I wonder where on earth Phoebe and Rhonda are? I thought they'd *want* to know where Gerald took me before he ravashed me. Oh well, I suppose I'll have to go to class..."  
  
Shock had replaced their anticipation and Helga ticked off the seconds until,   
  
"He WHAT?"  
  
resounded through the corridor. She continued walking at a leisurely pace until she was dragged to the nearest bathroom and forced to spill everything.   
  
Once she was done Rhonda punched her lightly on the arm, "You really had us going there, Helga. Geeze you almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
Phoebe adjusted her 50's era glasses which sparkled with rhinestones, "Me too, good thing I took a Bayer on my way here."  
  
They were still laughing before they were interrupted by Lila, who had been in one of the stalls.   
  
"Well, I think that your relationship with Gerald is just ever so sweet, Helga. Congratulations on your catch."  
  
The three girls rolled their eyes, and Rhonda spat out, "English, Lila. Its this new development. You should learn it sometime."  
  
Lila's eyes narrowed into slits, "Well I did have some interesting information to tell you but since you ever so rudely insulted me, I may just keep it to myself."  
  
Phoebe sighed before rummaging through her purse and tossing her a pack of cigarettes, "Lila, I don't see why you can't just go out and buy them for yourself. They're not expensive or anyting."  
  
Lila lit one up eagerly, "I can't go ruining my reputation, now can I?"  
  
Helga scoffed, "Lila, everyone knows you're addicted. They don't care either. Its not a big deal."  
  
Lila turned her gaze to Helga, "To you it isn't but to me it is. But I do have something that will interest you. In fact, it'll interest you a whole lot."  
  
All three girls turned to face her, Rhonda said, "Spit it out, then. What've you got?"  
  
Lila looked at Helga evenly, ignoring Rhonda's command, "He's coming back, Helga."  
  
Helga stood straight up in genuine surprise, "H-he is?"  
  
Lila nodded in satisfaction, extinguinshed the remains of her cigarette, and stalked out of the bathroom.  
  
Phoebe and Rhonda stared at Helga who just stared at the ceiling. Just as suddenly as the shock had slid across her face, it smoothed out and she commented, "So Arnold's coming back. Oh well, hey you guys are you up to coming to Gerald's tonight and watching some movies."  
  
Phoebe asked, "Wouldn't his mom not want us to come if he's got mono."  
  
Helga smiled, "Please Phoebe, you know Mrs. Johanssen. She thought I had a fever after I came to see him after a track meet because my face was red and I was out of breath. We can go. And yes you can bring Iggy Pheebs. And you," she turned to face Rhonda, "can bring your boy toy of the week."  
  
They exited the bathroom, and went to their next class.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Wow, you'll just have to wait to see what I've done to Lila.  
;-)  
  
Arynnl  
  
p.s. I don't own Bayer.  
insert horns, tail and pitchfork along with wicked grin 


End file.
